Amor Prohibido
by Patty Hatake
Summary: Sakura ama a Kakashi pero hay ciertas circunstancias que le impiden estar juntos, veremos si son capaces de superarlas. Mi primer fic. KAKASAKU
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Me presento soy Patty Hatake. Este es el primer fic que escribo, es un kakasaku ya que es mi pareja favorita. **

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertene todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado...**

**Capitulo 1**

En una mañana cuando las hojas caían, una pelirosa se encontraba sentada a los pies de un árbol. Como solía hacerlo en los días en que no tenia trabajo, lo hacia para pensar, para desconectarse por un ratito del mundo que la rodeaba. Ella ya no era la niña débil del equipo 7. Ni tampoco su sensei era Kakashi Hatake, aunque ella lo seguía llamando así por costumbre quizás o por el cariño que le había tomado por todo ese tiempo en que si lo fue. Pero los sentimientos de las personas cambian, y así sucedió en el corazón de Sakura. Sensei…esa palabra que le recordaba lo prohibido que podía llegar a ser ese sentimiento que llevaba clavado en el pecho desde hacia algunos años. Me equivoco si digo "que podía llegar a ser", no, muy por el contrario era… un amor prohibido.

Aunque él ya no fuese su sensei ella sentía que nunca seria correspondida….

En ese mismo instante iba pasando Neji Hyuga y cuando se percato de la presencia de la ojiverde se detuvo.

– Hola Sakura.

– Hola Neji. ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto la pelirosa.

– Bien, gracias….mmm... ¿estas bien? se te ve algo triste.

– Yo estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte…gracias- agradeció la ojiverde con una tímida sonrisa- ¿vas hacia el centro de Konoha?

– Si- afirmo el ojiperla.

– ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? es que voy a entregarle un informe a Tsunade-sama y bueno un poco de compañía no me vendría mal.- le sonrió Sakura.

– No, claro que no me molesta, ven te ayudo- le dijo mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a colocarse de pie.

En Ichiraku Ramen se encontraban un hiperactivo rubio junto a su ex sensei. Se habían encontrado en la calle, muy cerca de allí y Naruto había invitado a Kakashi a acompañarlo a almorzar. El peligris no había aceptado pero después de tanta insistencia por parte de Naruto, había accedido a la propuesta pero solo para hacerle compañía pues no comería.

Se encontraban sentados, Naruto devorando su plato de ramen y Kakashi leyendo su tan preciado libro icha icha paradise, hasta que Naruto se harto de tanto silencio por parte de su ex sensei y decidió comenzar él la conversación.

– Oiga Kakashi-sensei, ¿por que mejor no deja de leer ese libro y come un poco de ramen?

– No, gracias Naruto te dije que solo te acompañaría- le dijo con su tan despreocupado tono de voz y sin apartar un solo instante su mirada del libro.

– Sabe Kakashi-sensei la idea de invitarlo era para no comer solo y aburrido.

– ¡Oh! si claro que lo sabia por eso estoy aquí…me alegra poderte ayudar- le respondió con su ojito arqueado en señal de que sonreía.

– jejeje…no me lo tome a mal pero… ¿Por qué no se busca una novia para ver si de una vez deja de leer esos malditos libros? – le dijo el rubio con un destello de ira en sus ojos.

– Mira quien lo dice el mocoso que no es capaz de declararle sus sentimientos a Hinata Hyuga – lo dijo con un tono de ironía en su voz.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?- le pregunto nervioso el ojiazul.

– Naruto toda Konoha lo sabe, y a todas estas ¿a ti que mas te da que yo tenga novia o no? cuando tu le declares tus sentimientos a Hinata yo buscare una.

– Mire Kakashi-sensei, primero claro que me importa, usted es un gran Ninja y merece ser feliz…y…bueno con respecto a lo de Hinata…bueno …y-yo…- balbuceaba nervioso y sonrojado Naruto hasta que por la puerta vio entrar a Shikamaru - ¡Hey! Shikamaru, por aquí – grito el imperactivo rubio agitando la mano para llamar la atención del perezoso genio.

Shikamaru se acerco hasta donde se encontraban Kakashi y Naruto.

– Buenas tardes- dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

– Buenas tardes- contestaron al unísono.

– Bueno Naruto ya tienes compañía, así que mi labor aquí ha terminado- anuncio Kakashi con su ojito arqueado – además debo entregarle un informe a Tsunade-sama y se me esta haciendo tarde. Hasta luego Shikamaru, hasta luego Naruto.

– Hasta luego- respondieron ambos- ¡ah! Kakashi-sensei y no se olvide de lo que hablamos- acoto Naruto con picardía en su voz.

– Espera un minuto… ¿de que hablamos?- respondió Kakashi haciéndose el desentendido, pero en realidad si se acordaba claramente de lo que habían hablado.

– ¡aaaaahhhhhh! claro que se acuerda- dijo el rubio exasperado.

– Cálmate Naruto y adiós se me hace tarde- respondió y salio rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage.

Cruzando hacia la misma calle iban caminando Sakura y Neji. Ambos iban callados solo habian cruzado unas cuantas palabras.

– Sakura…mmm… bueno….yo pensaba irte a buscar a tu casa…para saber si…- se callo Neji pensando que había metido la pata. A el le gustaba Sakura desde hace algunos meses pero no había reunido el valor suficiente para ir a expresarle sus sentimientos, hasta ese día.

– ¿Si?...por favor continua- lo alentó la pelirosa.

– ¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo mañana?- le pregunto el ojiperla.

_Sakura: "¿Qué?, ¡No puede ser! Si le digo que no, se va a molestar mucho conmigo y si le digo que si, estaría faltándole a mis sentimientos por Kakashi-sensei" Inner de Sakura: ¡Chaaa! dile que si nada malo puede suceder. Ni que te estuviera proponiendo matrimonio. Sakura: "No se, bueno el nunca dijo que seria un cita, solo como amigos ¿cierto?...Bueno ya que, tienes razón"._

Neji se detuvo y Sakura lo imito.

– Lo siento si mi pregunta te incomodo – le dijo el pelinegro arrepentido de haberle hecho esa pregunta.

– Neji…y-yo…a-a-cepto tu invitación de ir a cenar-le dijo mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír.

– ¿En serio?- le pregunto incrédulo.

– Claro que si Neji, por que te mentiría…pasa por mi a las 6:30 ¿te parece?- le pregunto la ojiverde.

– Si claro perfecto…yo me voy por esta calle y tu creo que por esa, así que aquí nos separamos- le dijo el ojiperla señalando dichas calles.

– Si…Hasta mañana Neji- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a el para darle un abrazo, el cual él recibió gustoso.

– Hasta mañana Sakura.

Neji comenzó a caminar y Sakura lo observo por un instante. Cuando se volteo choco contra alguien cayendo al suelo. Estaba que no cabía de la rabia, pero cuando se dispuso a levantar la vista se llevo una gran sorpresa…

**Hasta aqui llega este capitulo, (estoy tan nerviosa)... si les gusto o si no dejenme un review. Ante todo muchas gracias por tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo para leer mi fic. Se que no es el mejor, pero me decidi a subirlo para que ustedes me dijeran si lo continuo o no. Criticas, dudas o sugerencias ya saben me dejan un review o me envian un mensaje privado.**

**Un beso**

**Cuidense!**

**Att: Patty Hatake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! aqui estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, aunque solo tengo dos reviews, pero como ya lo han leido tres personas y como yo tengo la firme conviccion de que tres es totalidad, aqui se los dejo. Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a esas dos personas que comentaron el primer capitulo bugita-hatake y Aire2409. Tambien a Yomiz que la agrego a sus historias favoritas, todavia no me la creo. En fin, un gran abrazo a las tres por esa razon les dedico este capitulo.**

****Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertene, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.****

_****Aclaraciones:****_ Si bien se dice que Rin esta muerta a mi en particular me gusto incluirla, asi que no se extrañen.

**Espero sea de su agrado...**

**Capitulo 2**

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto incrédula, aunque ella sabia que debía volver el día anterior o se mismo nunca se imagino que se lo volvería a encontrar así.

-Si…lo siento- se disculpo con su ojo visible arqueado y una mano en la nuca. Pero decidió que era mejor ayudarla a levantarse y así lo hizo. Le extendió la mano y Sakura la tomo - ¿estas bien?

-Si - le respondió cuando estuvo de pie- ¿Cómo esta? desde que se fue a su misión hace una semana no lo había visto.

-Bien, gracias… ¿Hacia a donde vas?- el pregunto el peligris.

-Voy a entregarle un informe a Tsunade-sama- le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Oh!¡Valla! que coincidencia yo voy a lo mismo…sino te molesta vallamos juntos- propuso el peligris.

-Claro, no es ninguna molestia- le respondió la ojiverde.

Emprendieron la caminata hacia la oficina de la Hokage, cuando Sakura recordó la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con Shizune.

*****Flash Back*****

- Hola Shizune ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunto animadamente la pelirosa entrando por el umbral de la pequeña oficina que ocupaba Shizune.

-Hola Sakura, yo estoy muy bien, gracias y por lo visto tu también, estas muy feliz hoy- afirmo la pelinegra.

-Si…oye Shizune, sabrás por casualidad…mmm… cuando vuelve…- pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Kakashi?- pregunto Shuizune.

- Si… ¿acaso soy tan predecible?- pregunto sonrojada.

- No tanto como crees, lo que a mi me llevo a saber es que conozco tus sentimientos hacia él. Bueno con respecto a si se cuando vuelve, debe de volver hoy por la noche o mañana por la mañana, no estoy muy segura.- le contesto la asistente de la Hokage

- Gracias – le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron hablando de trivialidades por un rato hasta que Shizune recordó que debía contarle algo a Sakura que no le caería nada bien.

- Sakura…- le llamo para que la mirara en ese momento - debo de contarte algo, que no te va a gustar… es sobre Kakashi.

- ¿Acaso le paso algo malo?- pregunto la ojiverde asustada.

- No, el esta bien hasta lo que yo se… Mas bien es sobre e-el y-y…- Balbuceo la ultima parte.

- ¿Y?... ¿Quién?...por favor – quiso saber la pelirosa

- Y Rin – contesto Shizune casi en un susurro – Ella me contó ayer, que unos días antes de que Kakashi partiera a su misión, el por fin había decidido darle una oportunidad. Que quizás podía funcionar una relación entre ellos… Lo siento tanto Sakura – luego de decirle eso se levanto y fue a brazar a la ojiverde.

- No tienes de que preocuparte…y-yo e-estoy bi-i-en- le mintió mientras unas traviesas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

*****Fin Flash Back*****

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- lo llamo la pelirosa.

-¿Si, Sakura?- le respondió el portador del sharingan en su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Me contestaría una pregunta?- casi inmediatamente Kakashi asintió con su único ojo visible arqueado – pero una pregunta personal.

Kakashi se sorprendió, _"que será lo que me quiere preguntar. Que pregunte, de todos modos cualquier cosa algo me invento y no le contesto"._

- Esta bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- la apremio el peligris.

- Bueno…eemm…es verdad…que… ¿usted esta con Rin?- le pregunto la ojiverde.

Kakashi quedo perplejo ante tal pregunta_"¿Qué?, ¿Cómo se entero?, seguro que fue Rin que ya lo divulgo por toda Konoha"._

-Bueno Sakura, es cierto – le confirmo Kakashi mientras ella puso todas sus fuerzas por sonreír.

- Me alegro por usted – le dijo Sakura mientras buscaba cualquier pretexto para no mirar a su ex sensei – ¡Oh! mire ya llegamos.

Pasaron a la torre del Hokage. Saludaron a Shizune que se encontraba afuera de la oficina de Tsunade-sama y luego entraron a dicha oficina.

-Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama he venido a traerle mi informe sobre la misión – se adelanto a decirle Kakashi a la Hokage.

-Buenas tardes Kakashi, ¿acaso acabas de llegar?- pregunto Tsunade.

-No, llegue ayer pero ya era bastante tarde – respondió el peligris.

- Bueno gracias…Sakura lo siento ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – se disculpo ya que no le había prestado ninguna atención mientras hablaba con Kakashi.

- No se preocupe, vine a traerle el ultimo informe sobre el hospital y traerle por petición Moegi este recipe es que se enfermo y no va a poder presentarse por una semana, dice que lo siente mucho – le dijo la pelirosa tratando de disimular la gran tristeza que en ese momento la embargaba.

-¡Oh! no tiene por que sentirlo, esta bien, uno no decide cuando se va enfermar. Bueno si eso era todo se pueden retirar – le sonrío la Hokage.

-Hasta luego Tsunade-sama – se despidieron ambos y salieron.

Luego de despedirse de Shizune, cada quien tomo su respectivo camino, ambos con sentimientos no muy propios a los de la situación…

**Cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia me dejan un review o me envian un MP. Responiendo a sus comentarios:**

_**bugita-hatake:**_ Hola! Yo estoy muy bien gracias y tu ¿como estas?. Es cierto eres la primera que me deja un review y no sabes lo feliz que me hace, ya que entre a tu profile y vi que eres de Perú. Mi papa es peruano y tengo mucha familia alla :). Gracias por todo espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios. Igual muchos besos y apapachos.

**_Aire2904:_** Hola, bueno si me aventure a escribir mi primer fic :D, aunque ya llevo bastante tiempo leyendolos. Gracias por la bienvenida al fandom. Y muchisimas gracias por leer mi fic, pues recientemente he estado leyendo algunos tuyos y me han gustado mucho, asi que es muy gratificante que te hayas tomado un tiempecito para comentar. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios. Saludos y besos!.

**Igual a Yomiz muchas gracias! :D. Otra cosita si quieren los capitulos mas largos solo haganmelo saber.**

**Cuidense mucho**

**Bye! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! ¿Como siguen? espero y bien. Aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

****Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertene todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.****

****Espero sea de su agrado...****

**Capitulo 3**

Sakura aunque sabia que Shizune no es de las personas que le mentirían por cualquier cosa, ella albergaba la esperanza de que no fuese cierto aquello que le volvió añicos su corazón. Ella sabía que ese día llegaría, el día en que Kakashi sentase cabeza y se casara o en este caso que encontrara alguien con quien se sintiera feliz y decidiera comenzar una relación. Pero ella lo amaba demasiado y eso era como si le sacaran el alma. Por suerte tendría seis hombros donde llorar. Ese amor prohibido solo lo sabian tres personas en el mundo: Ino, Tenten y Shizune ni siquiera Hinata se lo esperaria. Como esperárselo, si cuando ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke todo el mundo lo sabia, no era un secreto para nadie. Cualquiera diría cuando la joven Sakura Haruno se vuelva a enamorar todos nos enteraremos. Que equivocados estaban, hasta el mismo Naruto en medio de sus bromas apoyaba dicho pensamiento popular.

Y en sí ese era el gran problema "la _joven_ Sakura Haruno" ella ser mas joven que Kakashi y por ende el nunca se fijaría en ella. ¿Por que el tuvo que ser su sensei? quien sabe quizá un capricho del destino. Tener que ella enamorarse de el en esa sociedad que no les perdonaría dicha ofensa. Un sensei con su alumna: JAMAS.

No había sido algo que ella buscara, no. En realidad no se dio cuenta como sucedió, con el transcurrir de los días ese cariño se fue transformando poco a poco hasta que llego a ser amor. Luego de que Sasuke se fuera tras Orochimaru y que Naruto se fuera a entrenar con Jiraiya, solo quedaron ellos dos. El equipo 7 se había desintegrado por completo y de él solo ellos dos en la aldea.

Después de deambular por un rato Sakura llegaba al apartamento que compartía con Ino y Tenten. Aunque ya iban a dar las 2 de la tarde seguro que la estarían esperando para almorzar juntas.

- Hola… ¿Ino?¿Tenten?- saludo y llamo la pelirosa al entrar al apartamento.

-Hola Sakura-chan, estoy aquí en la cocina – le dijo Tenten

Sakura camino hasta la cocina para encontrarse con la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo estas Tenten? ¿Todo bien por aquí? ¿Donde esta Ino? – le pregunto la ojiverde

-¡Vaya! llegas como reportera con noticia nueva, pregunta tras pregunta – rió Tenten – Yo estoy bien; no hay ninguna novedad; e Ino… si supieras que no se….creo que esta en su habitación….si debe de estar hay, te estábamos esperando para almorzar.

- jajaja ¡Estas muy feliz! y eso que te toco cocinar hoy…sabes me subiste un poco el animo, así que si se te quemo el almuerzo igual me lo como sin quejas.

Ambas rieron un poco pero ya la hora del almuerzo se les había pasado así que era hora de servir e ir a despertar a Ino que de seguro estaba dormida.

- Yo sirvo el almuerzo, tu ve a despertar a Ino – le propuso Sakura a Tenten a lo cual ella acepto.

El almuerzo paso muy bien por suerte no se le había quemado a Tenten como sus compañeras suponían ya que a ninguna se le daba muy bien el arte culinario.

**-X-**

En otro lugar de Konoha se encontraba el Ninja que copia sentado en el sofa de su sala, leyendo su amado libro hasta que escucho el timbre sonar. Se levanto, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Rin.

- Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estas?- lo saludo con voz melosa la castaña al entrar por la puerta e ir a abrazarlo y darle un pequeño beso en los labios el cual no se prolongo pues Kakashi le bajo con delicadeza las manos de su cuello casi inmediatamente.

- ¿Por qué divulgaste que tenemos algo?- le pregunto Kakashi con un tono de voz mas serio del que usaba normalmente.

- Esta bien, gracias por saludarme, yo estoy bien – le respondió con ironía Rin – Para que lo sepas yo no he divulgado nada, y es mas ¿por que no quieres que le diga a nadie?

- ¡Claro que no lo hiciste!- le dijo sarcásticamente el peligris ignorando la ultima pregunta que le habían hecho - yo no estuve por una semana y no le he contado a nadie, ¿Quién mas sino tu?

_Rin: "Es imposible que alguien aparte de Kurenai y Shizune lo sepan… ¡Claro! seguro Kurenai le contó a Asuma y el le conto a Gai. Gai le tuvo que haber hecho algún comentario y seguro de allí dedujo que yo le había contado a toda Konoha"_

- Kakashi te puedo asegurar que nadie lo sabe… bueno solo se lo conte a Kurenai y a Shizune pero a mas nadie – le dijo la castaña.

-Esta bien, dejémoslo hasta aquí – le dijo el portador del sharingan en su ojo izquierdo.

++++++Al Día Siguiente++++++

Fue un día sin relevancia normal, como cualquiera. A Kakashi no le fueron asignadas nuevas misiones y con respecto a Sakura tuvo bastante trabajo en el hospital, por esa razón salio un poco mas tarde de lo habitual.

Llegando a su casa a las 5 de la tarde pues lo habitual era llegar a las 3. No estaban ninguna de las dos ni Ino ni Tenten. Ino de seguro andaría con Hinata o quizá entrenando al igual que Tenten.

Sakura se ducho y se sentó en la sala a esperar a que alguna de las dos llegara. A las 5:50 llego Ino.

-¡Hola, frente de marquesina! – le saludo la rubia al darse cuenta que la ojiverde estaba en la sala.

-¡Hola, Ino-cerda! – le respondio al saludo la pelirosa. Si bien ya no eran enemigas se llamaban por sus apodos solo como un juego entre ambas.

- ¿Todo bien por aquí? – pregunto la ojiazul.

-Si, todo bien – le dijo la pelirosa.

Después de un rato llego Tenten y se les unió a su charla. Ya era un poco tarde iban a dar las 6:30 cuando Ino anuncio que prepararía la cena ya que le tocaba a ella.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?... Cena… no puede ser se me olvido por completo – decía alarmada Sakura con lo cual dejaba totalmente en desconcierto a sus compañeras.

- Sakura tranquilízate, no tienes de que preocuparte… le toca a Ino – le decía Tenten tratando de calmarla.

- No es eso, ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto la pelirosa.

- 6:28 pm– le respondió la rubia.

-¡¿QUÉ?... es que Neji me invito a cenar pero yo no lo recorde – les dijo Sakura sin saber que hacer.

-¿Neji? – pregunto incrédula Tenten.

- Tranquila Sakura, corre a alistarte nosotras lo entretenemos cuando llegue – le dijo Ino pero al instante sonó el timbre.

-Gracias…pues que comiencen el entretenimiento – dicho esto Sakura salio corriendo hacia su habitación.

Tenten e Ino recibieron a Neji y lo entretuvieron hablándole sobre tonterías, a las que muchas veces no le presto la minima atención. Hasta que después de unos diez minutos salio Sakura con un lindo vestido rosa pálido.

- Hola Neji… ¿Nos vamos?- lo saludo y pregunto la ojiverde.

-Hola Sakura… claro, vamos- respondió el pelinegro.

Salieron y fueron hablando de muchas cosas. A Sakura le hacia muy bien salir. Neji era una persona súper agradable cuando se lo proponía, todo un caballero. La hacia reír y ella disfruto mucho de su compañía, pero los sentimientos de ambos, eran muy distintos. Neji sentía por ella algo mas que amistad y Sakura lo quería mucho pero solo como un buen amigo, solo como eso.

Llegaron al restaurante, comerían sushi. Ordenaron, comieron y fue muy amena la noche. Cuando ya hubieron terminado salieron y Neji la invito a tomar un helado, a la cual ella acepto gustosa ya que una de las cosas que mas le gustaban era el helado.

Se sentaron en una banca de una plaza.

-Sakura…bueno yo no soy muy bueno para estas cosas…pero me gustaría pedirte – Neji se iba acercando cada vez más a Sakura. Ella se sentía un poco incomoda – que… ¿Quieres ser… pues…mi novia?

En ese momento Neji la beso tiernamente pero Sakura no quería, simplemente no podía así que lo aparto rápidamente.

Lo que ninguno de los dos noto fue que dos personas habían observado ese beso…

**-X-**

**Hasta aqui llego este capitulo! XD. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido, hayan o no dejado reviews los quiero mucho ;)**

**Contestando sus comentarios:**

_**Kasumi-chaan:**_ Hola, muchas gracias. Bueno si Kakashi es bastante indiferente con ella pero tiene sus razones, que ya veremos luego :). Con respecto a los comentarios de tu Inner la respuesta es: ¡YO!. Me super interesan e importan tus opiniones. Así que porfiss siguemelas dando XD. Claro si fuera ella tambien me quedo calladita si me amenazan con dejarme sin leer sasuhina (es que tambien me gustan mucho :D). Aqui esta un capitulo mas para que vallas viendo como sigue el fic. Besos y abrazos. Cuidate y claro que nos leemos! :D

_**Aire2409:**_ Hola! gracias por leer. No es nada, mas bien gracias a ti por subirlos :). Si, un amor no correspondido pero la vida da tantas vueltas que quizás de un vuelco la historia ;). Me encanto la idea de colocar a Rin con esa misma intención de que después de tantos años lo consiguió. Muchos saludos, cuidate!

_**bugita-hatake:**_ Hola, pues si pobre Sakura T-T. Aqui esta la continuacion y espero que te haya gustado. Muchos besitos y apapachos. Bye ^-^

**Gracias!... Dudas, quejas o sugerencias me dejan un review o un MP. Aparte cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, si les gusto, si no les gusto, si no les ha gustado ningún capitulo, en fin cualquiera que sea su opinión. Ya que las valoro y respeto mucho. Me da mucha alegría cuando leo sus comentarios así que no duden en dejarme un review.**

**Cuidense!**

**Los quiere mucho: Patty Hatake.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Mis queridos lectores. Acostumbro a publicar los domingos pero por ser hoy 15 de septiembre les traigo adelantado el capitulo. ¡Sí! ¡Cumpleaños de Kakashi! ¡El mejor personaje! (Como acostumbro a decirle a mi hermana. Ella se molesta y me mira como si estuviera loca ^-^ Pero yo soy feliz asi me miren como loquita). Sin molestar mas aqui les dejo la continuación.**

******Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertene todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.******

******Espero sea de su agrado...******

**-X-**

**Capitulo 4**

-¡Kakashi!... ¿Que te interesa a ti que esos dos se besen? – le pregunto Asuma un poco intrigado.

-¡A mi!... nada solo íbamos pasando y los vi nada mas – respondió tratando de disimular los celos que casi se le salían por los poros.

-Entonces sigamos… vamos - le dijo Asuma y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente los dos sensei.

Kakashi Hatake no era de las personas que admitían sus sentimientos así de fácil. Si bien el decía nunca haber sentido amor por nadie, sentía algo muy fuerte por Sakura. Él muchas veces interpreto esos sentimientos como solo un lindo amor paternal asi su querida ex alumna. De que sentía algo por ella, lo sentía. Así que había decidido tratar de alejarse o no ser muy demostrativo de sus sentimientos con la pelirosa. Él se decía internamente que era lo mejor así que si solo era una simple atracción hacia su ex alumna, ese sentimiento no crecería. Pero equivocarse es de humanos y eso mismo le había pasado al él.

Aunque el beso entre ellos no duro mas de 5 segundos por la interrupción de Asuma Kakashi solo pudo ver hasta el segundo 3 y no vio cuando Sakura separo a Neji.

**-X-**

En ese momento Neji la beso tiernamente pero Sakura no quería, simplemente no podía así que lo aparto rápidamente.

-Lo siento Neji, pero yo no puedo… lo siento mucho – le decía la pelirosa en medio de sollozos.

- No, tranquila… en serio, te entiendo – le decía el ojiperla – yo se que tu amas a Kakashi.

-¡¿QUÉ? - exclamo sorprendida la ojiverde ya unas cuantas lagrimas se habían escapados de sus ojos - ¿Quién te dijo eso?... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No te preocupes nadie me lo ha dicho. Sakura no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta. Cuando esta él presente tú te iluminas. Es como si solo existiese el para ti.- le dijo mientas le acariciaba una mejilla para darle ánimos y que se sintiera apoyada- Yo en realidad me di cuenta haces unos días. Cuatro días antes de que Kakashi se fuera a su última misión.

- ¿Entonces por que hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué me invitaste a cenar si sabias que entre tú y yo puede haber nada? – pregunto muy confundida la pelirosa.

- Bueno en realidad entre tú y yo si puede haber algo solo que tú no quieres y más bien la pregunta es ¿Por qué aceptaste?, a demás la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde ¿no? – le respondió el pelinegro.

-Yo acepte porque no te quería hacer daño Neji – le dijo la ojiverde mirándolo a los ojos – yo te quiero mucho pero solo como un amigo, como un hermano.

- Te entiendo… y ya deja de llorar que te vas a poner fea - le dijo Neji tratando de que Sakura se riera y lo consiguió – yo voy a estar hay para cuando me necesites ¿sí?... en mi vas a tener un amigo incondicional.

- Gracias Neji – le dio las gracias por su solidaridad con ella y lo abrazo.

Luego de eso Neji la llevo a su casa donde la esperaban Ino y Tenten, ansiosas por saber que era lo que había pasado.

- ¿Y como te fue? – pregunto Ino emocionada.

-emm… bien – respondió la pelirosa.

-¿Bien?... solo eso – pregunto Tenten

- Esta bien, pues él me invito a cenar porque quería que yo fuese su novia. Pero ustedes saben mejor que nadie que yo amo a Kakashi-sensei y que no quiero estar con mas nadie sino con el. Lo bueno fue que Neji entendió muy bien mi situación es mas ya lo sabia. – les relato Sakura mientras ellas escuchaban atentas.

-Yo no le he contado nada así que a mi no eches la culpa – se defendió Tenten antes de que la pudieran incriminar en algo que ella no había hecho.

- Y yo menos – añadió la rubia.

- No se preocupen, el lo descubrió solo.- acoto la ojiverde y se callo por un ratito para luego proseguir – hay algo que no les he contado… Shizune me contó que Kakashi y Rin están juntos.

Sus compañeros se miraron con algo de preocupación.

-Sakura, nosotras nos enteramos hoy…pensábamos que no lo sabias – le dijo Ino mas seria que nunca.

-Pero te lo íbamos a decir tan pronto llegaras – completo la pelinegra.

- Esta bien, ya deberíamos ir a dormir, es tarde ¿no creen?- pregunto la pelirosa.

- Si tienes razón…hasta mañana Sakura – le dijo Tenten y la ojiverde se fue directo a su habitación.

Se quedaron Tenten e Ino a conversar de algo que las preocupaba a ambas.

-Tenemos que hacer algo – le decía la pelinegra a Ino – ella sufre mucho aunque no lo diga.

-Es cierto…vamos a ver que se nos ocurre, por los momentos vamos a dormir – dijo la rubia.

Se dieron las buenas noches y cada una partió rumbo a su respectiva habitación.

++++++Al Día Siguiente++++++

Se encontraba un rubio tocando la puerta de la casa de su ex sensei.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei abra la puerta la puerta! ¡La vieja Tsunade lo esta llamando! – le decía Naruto mientras tocaba con fuerza la puerta pero adentro nadie le contestaba.

-¡¿Vas a tirar la puerta o que? ¡YA VOY!

Lo mas lógico hubiera sido que dejara pasar al ojiazul, pero no el peligris se fue a bañar, se vistió, desayuno e hizo todo lo que tenia que hacer y luego como a la hora y media, abrió la puerta.

-Hola Naruto – le dijo con su ojito arqueado - ¿para que me buscabas?

Mientras Naruto estaba sentado a un lado de la puerta con cara de ¿no puedo lo creer? (O_o)

- ¡No se pase Kakashi-sensei! me hizo esperar todo este tiempo aquí afuera, ¡¿acaso no me podía dejar pasar?

- Como veo que no me vas a decir nada…adiós – dicho esto saco su libro y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡No, espere! Tsunade-sama lo espera en su oficina – pero después de que le dijera esto no se detuvo, siguió su camino.

El peligris escucho lo ultimo dicho por Naruto así que a la oficina de la Hokage iría…

**-X-**

**Si, quedo como corto. Prometo traerles la continuación...mmm... el domingo quizas. Todo depende de los reviews. Entonces ya saben, cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia me dejan un review o un MP. **

**Contestando sus comentarios:**

_**Kasumi-chaan:**_ Si bueno se puso celoso, pero sin escenitas. No solo tu Inner de Kasumi, yo tambien quisiera que Kakashi estuviera celoso de mi, es que realmente esta super sexy XD. Aqui traje la conti y yo feliz con que siempre me dejes saber tus opiniones y los de tu inner. He de confesarte que yo tambien tengo uno, pero lo tengo encerrado en una jaula interna. A veces se me escapa y es super cruel conmigo T-T. Gracias, eso trato, cada día de esforzarme mas para traerles mejores capis. Muchos cariños y besitos para ti y a para tu inner las quiero. Nos seguimos leyendo... :).

**_Yomiz:_** Hola! No sabes cuanto me alegra que te este gustando (me emociona mucho). Si, aqui esta adelantado del día al que acostumbro a publicación. Me encanta que te guste el fic. Espero seguir viendo tus comentarios seguidito por aqui. Yo tambien te mando muchos saludos. Cuidate! y un abrazo grande. Nos leemos luego :D

**_tamyy-hatake:_** ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te hayas animado a dejarme un review (doy brinquitos de felicidad) . Gracias...jajaja bueno fueron Kakashi y Asuma aunque en un principio si iban a ser Kakashi y Rin pero me parecio mejor colocarlo con un amigo y así se dio. Y si, le dieron celitos. Espero tus comentarios. Cuidate y te mando muchos saludos!

**_bugita-hatake: _**Hola, mi lectora infaltable (me encanta que siempre me dejes tus comentarios!) desde el premier cap :D. Yo muy bien y ¿tu? jajaja si pues los vio. Veremos como reacciona ¿bien o mal? habra que leer el proximo capitulo, prometo traerlo prontito. Besitos y apapachos. Saludos, nos leemos luego!

**No puedo irme sin darle un saludo muy especia a Aire2409 y a VampiroAioros619.**

**Ah! se me olvidaba.**

**Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños Kakashi, cumpleaños feliz!**

**Los quiere: Patty Hatake.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! mis queridos lectores ¿Como siguen?. Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertene todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

Cuando Kakashi llego, Shizune se encontraba afuera y le dijo que pasara que lo estaban esperando pero se llevo una gran sorpresa no solo lo esperaba la Hokage sino también Shikamaru y Sakura.

El peligris no pudo evitar, al ver a la ojiverde sentirse decepcionado ¿esa era la palabra? no mas bien, era celoso. Aun quedaban residuos de aquel sentimiento de la noche pasada. Pero el muy testarudo aun no quería aceptar que sentía algo más por su ex alumna que solo un lindo cariño.

- Buenas días Kakashi, como siempre llegando tarde – le dijo Tsunade pero de una sola vez prosiguió – Bueno como ya están todos, les voy a decir para que los mande a llamar. Los voy a mandar en una misión a los tres. La misión consiste en ir a la aldea de la arena y traer unos documentos que les dará el Kazekage.

- Perfecto, ¿pero que tienen esos documentos de importante que no lo pueden traer como correo ordinario? – pregunto Shikamaru.

- Esos papeles contienen información muy valiosa para ambas aldeas y pueden haber ciertos grupos que quieran apoderarse de ellos. Esa es su misión traer esos papeles sin que nadie los pueda llegar a tener, por supuesto que no sean ustedes, por un solo segundo – les dijo la rubia y luego se dirigió a Kakashi – Lo siento ya se acabas de llegar de otra misión pero me parece que eres el mas indicado para esta.

- No tiene de que preocuparse, por mi esta bien – le contesto el peligris.

- ¿Cuándo salimos Tsunade–shishou? – esta vez pregunto Sakura.

- Mañana, a las 6 de la mañana, se reúnen en la entrada de la aldea – aclaro la legendaria sannin – si no tienen alguna otra pregunta se pueden ir

Los tres salieron cada quien con un rumbo diferente Sakura iría al hospital, Kakashi a arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes antes de partir a la misión y Shikamaru también.

**-X-**

Por las calles de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, iba caminando muy despreocupadamente cierto pelinegro de braga verde, hasta que vio como pasaba molesto el portador del kyubi.

- ¡Hey! Naruto-kun ¿Cómo estas? – le saludo muy alegremente el alumno de Maito Gai.

- ¡Ah! hola cejas encrespadas. Bueno dentro de lo que cabe bien, pero si supieras lo que me hizo Kakashi sensei – le dijo el ojiazul recordando lo que el Ninja que copia le había hecho pasar – y tu ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? – pregunto curioso Lee.

- Me dejo una hora y media esperando. No es que sea extraño que el se tarde una hora o mas. Sino que yo lo fui a llamar porque la vieja Tsunade me pidió llamarlo a el y a Sakura. A Sakura me la encontré saliendo de la torre del Hokage así que me fui directo a llamarlo a el. Pero no se digno a abrir la puerta sino hasta una hora después – le respondió Naruto.

En el preciso momento en que el rubio le relataba a Rock Lee, lo que su ex sensei le habia hecho, Ino caminaba hasta que sin querer escucho lo que hablaban los dos ninjas.

- Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? – los saludo la rubia ya había encontrado una solución, para lo que había hablado la noche anterior con Tenten.

###### Mas Tarde ######

Ino, Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Sai y Sakura (obligada por las primeras dos) se encontraban en un bar invitados todos por Ino y Tenten. La idea era distraerse y pasar un buen rato. En realidad lo habían hecho para que se distrajera Sakura.

Por su parte Rock Lee estaba muy esperanzado con respecto a la noche que le habían brindado la rubia y la morena.

- ¡Esta es mi noche! - le repetía una y otra vez a un Kiba bastante renuente a lo que le decían – esta noche encontrare novia… ¡Espérenme chicas! ¡Allá va el Ninja mas guapo de la aldea de la hoja!... – decía eufórico mientras empezaba a caminar, y agrego volteándose hacia Kiba – si quieres te puedo ayudar a que tu también consigas una.

- No, gracias. Yo disfruto de mi soltería… Es mas creo que deberías asegurarte, primero de que tú al menos consigas el número telefónico de alguna.

-¡Ya lo veras Kiba-kun! ¡Ya lo veras!

- Genial, suerte – le dijo el castaño, mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraban Shino y Neji. Por su parte Lee se aventuraba a su travesía.

Mientras unos bailaban, tomaban algunas bebidas o conversaban. Ino y Tenten hablaban con Shikamaru.

- Nos enteramos de que te vas a una misión con Sakura y Kakashi-sensei – le dijo la pelinegra tanteando el terreno para hacerle una propuesta.

- Si, es cierto – le contesto con el menor grado de preocupación.

- Shikamaru… ¿tú nos harías un favor? – pregunto la rubia con tono de suplica.

- Les diría que depende de que sea pero, mejor díganme de una vez que es lo que quieren – las apremio.

- Esta bien, de seguro se quedaran una noche en una posada. Pedirán dos habitaciones ¿cierto? Queremos que tú te quedes en una y le des la otra a Sakura y a Kakashi-sensei – dijo la ojiazul con el mismo tono anterior.

- No me causa ningún daño a mí, así que es un favor que puedo cumplir pero ¿para que quieren hacer eso? – pregunto intrigado el pelinegro.

- Es que le queremos hacer una broma a Sakura y nos parece que seria perfecta hacerle esa – mintió con una sonrisa Tenten.

Pues ellas habían pensado que si hacían eso quizá Sakura se sincerara con Kakashi y ya no sufriría tanto. "Puede que le valla bien" pensaron ambas y así se decidieron a pedirle ayuda a Shikamaru muy al pesar de Ino.

- Perfecto, pero cuando me digan algo ¿que hago?... no creo que la idea le guste mucho a ninguno de los dos – pregunto Shikamaru con algo de preocupación.

- Haz lo que siempre haces di que te aburre dormir con otra persona al otro lado de la habitación – le contesto Ino como si no fuese nada importante.

- O te haces el que no los escuchaste o cualquier cosa… Por favor Shikamaru ¿sí? – le pedio la pelinegra.

- Esta bien Tenten, las voy a ayudar – les dijo el pelinegro.

- Muchas gracias – le dijo Tenten y lo abrazo – solo una cosa mas. No le digas nada a Sakura de nuestra idea, cuando ella regrese nosotras mismas le diremos. Bueno ahora si los dejo voy a hablar con los chicos.

En la mesa se quedaron Ino y Shikamaru. E Ino comenzó la conversación entre ambos.

- Y ¿como sigue tu relación a distancia con Temari? – pregunto la rubia con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

- Excelente… como no tienes una idea – le contrarresto el pelinegro.

Parecía una batalla verbal y visual. Ino y Shikamaru no eran los mejores amigos desde que tuvieron una relación y termino abruptamente porque él la dejo a ella por Temari. Ella jamás se lo perdonaría.

- Claro, cada oveja con su pareja… un idiota con otra… me siento feliz por ti – le dijo la rubia con ironía.

- Gracias, pronto tu también encontraras alguien como tú… un maniático – cuando le dijo esto la ojiazul le estrello su mano contra la mejilla del chico, en una dura bofetada. Luego se levanto y se fue hacia donde se encontraban Naruto, Hinata y Sakura.

- Golpes más fuertes me han dado – le grito el pelinegro mientras esta se iba.

- jajaja Shikamaru no aprendes – se burlaba de él Chouji.

- Si, si, si, que fastidio las mujeres son un problema – se respaldo con su habitual argumento.

- ¡Ah! ¡Claro, entiendo! por eso te gusta Temari ¿cierto? de lejitos mejor.

- ¡Qué dices! claro que no… bueno a lo mejor – dudaba Shikamaru.

Mientras Shino y Tenten hablaban muy animadamente. Sai le hacia bromas a Sakura con su eterno "feita" para referirse a la pelirosa. Naruto hablaba nervioso con Hinata. Lee no consiguió ni un numero.

Luego de aquel incidente por parte de Ino y Shikamaru la noche no tuvo más relevancia. Todos se divirtieron mucho hasta Sakura. Claro ella y Shikamaru se fueron antes porque tenían que despertarse mas temprano que ellos.

++++++Al Día Siguiente++++++

Sakura se despertó a las 4:30 de la madrugada. Se baño, vistió, desayuno y les dejo una nota ya que ninguna de las dos estaba despierta todavía y salio rumbo a la entrada de Konoha. Iban a dar las 5:55 am cuando llego y para mayor colmo no había llegado ninguna de los dos.

A las 6:20 am llego Shikamaru.

- Hola Sakura – saludo el genio perezoso - ¿Cómo estas?

- Hola… ¿Como se puede estar cuando te citan a las 6:00 am y te dejan veinte minutos esperando? y para colmo todavía falta que llegue Kakashi-sensei ( T-T ) - le contesto la pelirosa.

- Por esa misma razón no me preocupe en llegar a la 6:00 am en punto… con lo impuntual que es el – le dijo el pelinegro.

Esperaron y esperaron hasta que a las 10:00 am llego el Ninja que copia.

- Hola ¿Cómo estan? – los saludo con su tan despreocupado tono de voz.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ SE TARDO TANTO? – preguntaron ambos molestos.

- Es que un gato negro se me cruzo por el camino y tuve que tomar el camino mas largo – respondió con su ojito arqueado y una mano en la nuca.

- ¡Si como no!...– dijo Shikamaru.

– bueno ya basta de preguntas y a ponerse en marcha que hay que cumplir con una misión.

- ¡Cierto! andando…- los apremio la ojiverde.

Comenzaron el viaje, les llevaría por los menos dos días llegar a la aldea de la arena. No tuvieron mayores problemas en el viaje de ida. En los momentos en que descansaban el peligris leia despreocupadamente su libro. Sakura trataba de concentrarse, para no pensar en cierto Ninja que tenia cerca y Shikamaru como siempre descansado lo máximo su flojera. Exactamente como le había dicho Tsunade-sama cuando había hablado con Kakashi la tarde del día anterior. Solo tendrían que ser muy discretos y no llamar la atención. Así la misión seria todo un éxito…

* * *

><p><strong>Siento mucho si no relato el viaje hacia la Aldea de la Arena pero es que no se me da muy bien el relatar viajes jejeje... Disculpenme, dije que traieria el capitulo el domingo, pero por cosas de la vida lo traigo hoy.<strong>

**Contestando sus comentarios:**

_**tamyy-hatake:**_ Hola, muy bien y ¿tu?. Gracias, pues si hicieron algo pero ahora es que veremos las consecuencias de su "travesura" por decirlo así. Lo siento mucho si te deje esperando el domingo (me siento malita por eso :s). Comparto enteramente tu opinion Neji es lindisimo pero obvio que le gana Kakashi. Espero tus comentarios sobre esta capitulo. Muchos besos y abrazos. Cuidate! ^-^

**_Kasumi-chaan:_** jajaja ¡muchas gracias por seguir comentando! siempre tu y tu Inner me suben el animo, y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Sip pues creo que a todas nos pasa eso de que cuando Kakashi entra en nuestras mentecitas no podemos mantener la concentración. Pero si tienes una hermana como la mia te mira como loca y te baja de la nube rapidito. No tienes de que preocuparte siempre me acuerdo de nuestro trato, okisss?, (por cierto, me encanta tu comentario largo XD). ¡Arriba ese autoestima! que por lo menos aqui en Venezuela hay alguien que siempre te recuerda con mucho cariño. Me gusto mucho tu fic HinataxItachi, continualo pronto! :D. Nos leemos prontito!. Muchos abrazos y grandes besos. Cuidate mucho! :)

_**bugita-hatake: **_Hola! ¿como sigues?. Bueno los Inner algunas veces son así, vienen y van (el mio es asi XD). Me pusiste a pensar y quiero que me respondas un preguntita: ¿En serio quieres lemon?. Pues estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias y aparte me gustaria complacer a mis lectores. jajaja ¿como los compraste?...cof, cof...digo ¿le quedaron bien?...lo siento se me escapa lo perver. Espero tus comentarios y la respuesta. Se te quiere mucho. Besos y apapachos. Cuidate, bye! :D

**Cualquier critica, duda o sugerencia me dejan un review o un MP. Espero recibir muchos reviews pues han bajado TT_TT snif, snif. Me gustaria saber su opinion ya que cada vez que recibo uno me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Los quiero muchisimo a todos dejen o no reviews! ¡pero por favor dejenlos! pues si ya no les esta gustando el fic, pues ni modo habra que cancelarlo...**

**¡Espero sus reviews! :D**

**Att: Patty Hatake.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Llegaron cuando ya eran las 9:00 pm a la aldea de la arena. Ya Gaara no los recibiría y menos iba darle los documentos así que era hora de ir a la posada.<p>

Cuando hubieron llegado a la posada Shikamaru dijo que él los registraría y que ellos dos esperaran sentados atrás.

- Buenas noches, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar? – le dijo una linda muchacha como de la edad de Sakura vestida con un lindo kimono celeste.

- Buenas noches, me gustaría dos habitaciones por favor. – le respondió el pelinegro.

- Esta bien, me imagino que será una para usted y para el otro señor con dos camas y una para la señorita ¿no es así? – le pregunto muy amablemente.

- No, en realidad es una para mí y otra para ellos dos. Es que…bueno…ya sabe… están casados.- mintió Shikamaru. Porque como le explicaba a la muchacha que era una broma para la ojiverde según lo dicho por Ino y Tenten.

- ¡Oh! entiendo. ¿Entonces una habitación matrimonial y una individual? – le dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa.

- Si, perfecto – sonrió el pelinegro.

- Nombres por favor – pidió la recepcionista.

- Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake y Sakura Har… Hatake.- le contesto el pelinegro. Al que casi se le sale "Haruno" en lugar de Hatake. Pues si ella se apellidaba distinto a Kakashi la mentira se le iba a caer.

- Muy bien. Aquí están las llaves – le entrego la muchacha a el ojiazabache – la 54 es la matrimonial y la 75 la individual.

- Muchas gracias, que pase buena noche – le deseo Shikamaru.

- Igualmente, señor – contesto la recepcionista.

Camino hacía donde se encontraban los supuestos "esposos" mientras pensaba que les iba a decir _"¿ahora que les digo?... algo se me tiene que ocurrir ¡pero rápido!". _Llego hasta donde se encontraban y les dijo:

- Bue-eno vamos a ver las habitaciones – les dijo el pelinegro su idea era sacarlos de allí, para que la recepcionista no se diera cuenta de la cara que pondrían y aparte tendría que decir otra mentira.

- Esta bien, pero dinos ¿cuan… - se calló Sakura porque Shikamaru ya había emprendido la caminata.

- Vamos Sakura, allá le preguntas lo que quieras – le dijo el peligris.

Siguieron al pelinegro. Subieron unas escaleras y luego de pasar unas cuantas puertas llegaron al número 54 era hora de poner en marcha el plan de Shikamaru.

- Bueno solo quedaban dos habitaciones – les dijo. Esa era la mentira pues él nunca pregunto por más y además primero la muchacha le quería dar la habitación que en realidad correspondía a la situación. – Esta es una de las que quedaban… y… aquí se quedaran ambos.

- Pero ¿es una habitación para dos? – pregunto Sakura un poco impactada por aquella noticia.

- ¡Oh! si, claro – contesto inmediatamente el pelinegro.

- Si perfecto, pero no sería más conveniente que tú y yo nos quedemos en una y ella en la otra – pregunto Kakashi.

- Ah no, eso sí que no se va poder. Entren, entren. Cualquier cosa estoy en la habitación 75 – le dio la llave al peligris y se fue inmediatamente por lo cual no fueron capaces de responder ninguno de los dos, además de que estaban estupefactos.

- Bueno si es para dos no creo que haya ningún problema ¿cierto? – le dijo la ojiverde al Ninja que copia con una tímida sonrisa.

- Si tú no tienes problema, yo tampoco – el peligris le contesto con su ojito arqueado en señal de que debajo de la máscara sonreía.

Kakashi tenía la llave así que el abrió la puerta. Entraron ambos y se quedaron más que impresionados.

- No creo que sea lo más adecuado – dijo el Ninja que copia.

- Solo tiene una cama… matrimonial – acoto la pelirosa.

Exactamente, era una habitación para una pareja, lo cual ellos no eran. Tenía dicha cama matrimonial, dos sofás individuales y un escritorio. Obviamente no había otro lugar donde alguno de los dos pudiera dormir.

Entraron completamente a la habitación.

- Bueno… mmm… Sakura… quizás yo pueda buscar otra posada – le dijo el peligris tratando de buscar alguna solución – si eso hare, es lo mejor. Mañana vengo temprano. – Dicho esto Kakashi dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- No es necesario Kakashi-sensei – le dijo pelirosa mientras lo tomo por la muñeca para detener su andar – por una noche que nos quedemos en la misma cama no va a suceder nada malo.

- ¿Estas segura?... es que no quiero incomodarte – le pregunto algo dudoso el portador del sharingan en el ojo izquierdo.

- Si claro… pero no se preocupe, no me va a incomodar – le contesto la ojiverde a punto del sonrojo.

Luego de esa pequeña charla el peligris acepto quedarse. El estaba claramente nervioso porque era Sakura, su ex alumna, pero a la cual ahora el amaba. Aunque aun del todo no lo aceptaba. Por otro lado, estaba con Rin. Si ella se llegaba a enterar, seguro le haría una escenita de lo más desagradable para él. Sinceramente el ya no daba más con esa relación.

La pelirosa también estaba nerviosa ella nunca había dormido con un hombre y menos se esperaba dormir con Kakashi.

Ambos se alistaron para dormir. Se acostaron de espaldas al otro y pasados algunos minutos se quedaron dormidos.

++++++Al Día Siguiente++++++

Kakashi fue el primero en despertar trato de hacer como que Sakura no estaba allí. Se baño y Sakura comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas inentendibles. Pero hubo algo que el peligris entendió completamente.

- Kakashi…sensei… yo… lo amo – dijo la ojiverde en medio de sueños.

El Ninja que copia se quedo helado. ¿Acaso habia escuchado bien? se preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama. Estaba totalmente confundido ¿cómo procesar aquellas palabras dichas, aunque en sueños, su ex alumna? En medio de sus cavilaciones la ojiverde comenzó a despertarse.

- Buenos días Kakashi-sensei… ¿le sucede algo? – hablo la pelirosa.

El peligris opto por ser directo, no cargaría con esa duda. Asi que le dijo.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? – le pregunto con voz serena.

- Lo siento, pero no entiendo ¿Qué dije? – pregunto sin entender de que le hablaba el Ninja que copia.

- Tu dijiste que… me…amas – le dijo tratando de sonar lo más seguro de sí que pudo.

¿Cómo sucedido aquello? ¿Cómo era que había dicho eso? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?. Todas esas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de la pelirosa…

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Yo aquí otra vez n_n<p>

¿Cómo están? Espero que todos estén bien :D

Gracias a nekita namikaze por recordarme actualizar *-* y gracias a todos los que comentaron el cap anterior.

Perdón por errores ortográficos y de acentuación U_U

¡Cuídense mucho! ^^

¡Los quiero! :*

¿Me dejas tu opinión? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Si, el destino lo había querido así. ¿La razón? otro capricho quizá. ¿Qué mas hacer? ya no quedaba nada. Dijera lo que dijera ya la pregunta había sido formulada. ¿Cómo hacer para verlo a los ojos? Le había confesado sus sentimientos en sueños. No quedaba más que decir la verdad, así le dijera mentiras, en él siempre estaría la duda.<p>

La pelirosa suspiro y se trato de llenar de valor. Era el momento. Le diría la verdad. Confesaría sus sentimientos, y esta vez no sería en sueños.

- B-bueno…la verdad… es que…- Sakura balbuceaba – Es cierto lo que dije.

Sakura al ver que no decía nada, lo tomo como un rechazo. Las lágrimas ya amenazaban con salir.

- Lo amo es cierto… lo siento si lo ofende… yo se que usted nunca me dio ninguna muestra de que me quisiera mas allá de lo que se puede querer a una alumna pero… - no existía tanta distancia entre ellos. Ya qué más daba pensó la ojiverde, todo se había arruinado.

Como si fuera por instinto o porque uno fuera de metal y el otro un imán, Sakura se acerco y lo beso. Sobre la máscara, claro está, ya era mucha violación hacia el espacio vital del peligris. La ojiverde solo coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla él y poso sus labios contra los suyos. Un beso tierno, que para la kunoichi fue como tocar el cielo. Pero la felicidad no fue eterna. Kakashi la aparto muy delicadamente y con voz firme le dijo.

- Lo siento, pero yo no te amo.

Ni el mismo supo porque lo dijo. Claro que no era cierto, él lo sabía bien pero, no se permitía a si mismo cometer ese error.

Kakashi se coloco de pie y se marcho. Pero no se había ido, solo salió al pasillo. Era mejor cortar ese sentimiento de raíz pensó él.

¿Cómo reaccionar cuando sientes que el corazón se te partió en mil pedazos? Llorar, así reacciono Sakura. Como si así fuese a sacar todo el dolor que llevaba guardado en el pecho. Fue muy duro para ella escuchar de la persona que amaba decir "lo siento pero yo no te amo".

El Ninja que copia escuchaba los sollozos de la chica. A él le dolía mucho escucharla llorar. En ese momento fue que se disiparon sus dudas. Al escucharla escuchar llorar de ese modo inconsolable. Con cada lágrima que derramaba Sakura, Kakashi comprendía que él era en ese momento el causante del dolor de la pelirosa. Y por primera vez había aceptado interiormente que el también la amaba.

Cuando amas a una persona lo que menos quieres es verla triste, y mucho menos verla llorar. Así que el peligris entro rápidamente en la habitación.

Sakura no se había dado cuenta, solo lloraba. El portador del Sharingan tomo a Sakura del rostro de una forma tan rápida que la chica paró de llorar de la sorpresa. La beso, sí, con la máscara aun puesta. Un beso más prolongado que el anterior en la que la ojiverde no comprendía bien que era lo que sucedía.

Por un instante Kakashi se separo de la pelirosa y le dijo muy tiernamente:

- No llores, por favor. Me destroza el alma verte llorar así.

Se bajo la máscara y la volvió a besar. Esta vez Sakura si reacciono al beso aunque algo temerosa. Hatake quería demostrarle en esos momentos que lo que había dicho minutos antes no era cierto. Que en realidad la amaba aunque no se permitiera decirlo.

Cuando aun se estaban besando, alguien toco escandalosamente la puerta.

- ¡HEY! ¡Despiértense! ¡Tenemos que terminar la misión! los espero en una hora en la salida.

Shikamaru, el perezoso genio había interrumpido el beso de ambos. Él muy inocentemente pensó que aun seguían dormidos, así aprovecharía esa hora para ir a ver a Temari, era su novia tenía que visitarla.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente por la impresión de no esperarse semejante escándalo por parte del pelinegro. Mientras Shikamaru hablaba ambos se miraban a los ojos. Cuando el susodicho termino Kakashi se subió la máscara, se puso de pie y le dijo:

- Creo que tienes que hacer tus cosas ¿cierto?...así que yo también te espero abajo.

Esta vez sí se fue, bajo a la recepción.

No había dicho nada, aparte de "No llores, por favor. Me destroza el alma verte llorar así". ¿Cómo se interpretaba eso? ¿Le correspondía o no? Esa forma de besarla le decía que si. Pero no basta con acciones también era necesario decirlo, expresarlo y ver como los labios de la persona amada se movían al decir las dos palabras más deseadas cuando se ama a alguien: "Te amo". Esas dos palabras que aunque cortas, decían mucho.

Pero por otro lado era cierto lo que Shikamaru había dicho. Estaban en una misión, debían completarla. Así que Sakura se levanto de la cama, dispuesta a bañarse. Para salir a encontrarse con los que eran en ese momento sus compañeros de misión.

Cuando estuvo lista, tomo sus cosas y para sorpresa suya las del peligris ya no estaban. Seguro las debió haber tomado cuando ella estaba bañándose.

Bajo y allí estaban ambos. Shikamaru con su habitual semblante de fastidio y Kakashi normal como si nada hubiese sucedido.

- Y… ¿no van a desayunar? miren que nos dan los papeles e inmediatamente nos vamos de regreso a Konoha – dijo el pelinegro mirándolos a ambos.

- Yo ya desayune… solo falta Sakura – respondió el Ninja que copia.

- Eh, pues… si – dijo la ojiverde aunque mentalmente decía: _"Genial, ninguno de los dos me espero"_

-Ve yo te espero aquí…es que sería muy problemático volver a ir – exclamo Shikamaru sentándose.

- Esta bien – respondió la pelirosa. Kakashi no dijo nada, estaba más distante que antes.

Luego de que Sakura desayunara, aunque en realidad no comió casi nada, fueron a encontrarse con el Kazekage.

Todo parecía normal, Gaara les entrego los papeles sin ninguna objeción. Luego de que Shikamaru se despidiera de Temari emprendieron la marcha devuelta a Konoha.

**-X-**

Escondidos en medio del bosque se encontraban dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer, parecían esperar a alguien.

- Sinceramente no sé cómo vine a parar con estos idiotas – decía la mujer, en voz alta. Era un pensamiento para sí misma, pero no le importo nada exteriorizarlo.

- Tranquila Naoko, pronto llegara – le dijo otro más sereno.

- Eso espero.

Esperaron alrededor de cinco minutos y llego otro hombre.

- Se llevaron los papeles – dijo el recién llegado.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? – pregunto la mujer.

-Unos ninjas de la aldea de la hoja. Se los dio el mismo Kazekage… Te dije que los teníamos que robar ayer por la noche, pero no me hiciste caso – le respondió el aludido.

- ¡Pensé que era mejor hacerlo hoy! – le grito la mujer y luego se sereno un poco – con que ninjas de Konoha… entonces no hay de otra… debemos ir a la Aldea de la hoja y robarlos allá.

**-X-**

Kakashi, Shikamaru y Sakura no tuvieron ningún problema al volver. Al peligris le pareció completamente extraño ¿Porque la Hokage mandaría a tres ninjas si los papeles no contenían nada importante? El estratega perezoso tampoco estaba muy convencido de que todo hubiese salido tan bien.

Fueron a la oficina de Tsunade aunque ya era bastante tarde, tocaron la puerta e ingresaron.

- Buenas noches, Tsunade-sama, aquí están los papeles – dijo Kakashi mientras se los entregaba.

- Buenas noches ¿Cómo salió todo? – pregunto la rubia.

- Todo salió perfecto no hubo inconvenientes – le respondió Shikamaru.

- ¡Ah! genial, pensé que sería más difícil – dijo no muy convencida mientras buscaba en sus cajones una botella de sake. Ella también sospechaba que la misión había sido demasiada tranquila. Algo andaba mal.

- Creo que es muy tarde para redactar el informe sino le molesta se lo traeremos mañana – propuso el Ninja que copia.

- No, para nada, mañana está bien – les dijo a los tres mientras bebía el licor - ¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué estas tan callada?

- Lo siento Tsunade-shishou, no me pasa nada – respondió la ojiverde que durante toda la conversación no había dicho nada.

- Se pueden retirar – les anuncio la legendaria Sannin.

Kakashi fue el primero en irse en su habitual esfera de humo. La pelirosa tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con el peligris luego de llegar de la misión. Pero él se fue demasiado rápido, no tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de despedirse.

La kunoichi parecía ida, como si no estuviera ahí en ese momento. Shikamaru tuvo que acercarse a ella y decirle mientras la tomaba del brazo:

- Vamos, Sakura.

- ¡Ah!... si – respondió la chica.

Salieron de la torre de la Hokage y comenzaron a caminar. Cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa. La pelirosa llego y no estaban ninguna de las dos despiertas. Pensó que era mejor así. Realmente en ese momento no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Se fue directo a dormir.

++++++Al Día Siguiente++++++

Sakura se despertó muy temprano. Tenten e Ino también estaban despiertas y desayunando.

- Buenos días – le saludaron ambas.

- Buenos días – les respondió.

Al verla desanimada la rubia y la morena se miraron moviendo levemente la cabeza a los lados.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? ¿Alguna sorpresa? – pregunto Tenten, esperando que lo que tuviera su amiga solo fuera cansancio.

- Bueno la misión estuvo normal como si nada… y nada mas – sentencio la ojiverde – ¡Miren la hora! ¡Me tengo ir! Nos vemos mas tarde.

Sin decir nada más la pelirosa se fue dejando a sus compañeras consternadas.

- ¡El idiota de Shikamaru no hizo nada! – estallo Ino.

- ¡No! es el colmo ¡El dijo que lo haría! – exclamo la pelinegra.

- ¡Pero me va a escuchar! – dijo la rubia.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todos bien ^^<p>

Perdón por los errores ortográficos, de acentuación o puntuación.

Les anuncio que el fic está terminando. Solo quedan dos capítulos más *-*

Así que tratare de subirlos en los próximos días.

¡Cuídense mucho! ^^

¡Los quiero! :*

¿Me dejas tu opinión? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

* * *

><p>La pelirosa buscaba a algunos de sus compañeros de la misión pasada, pero no los encontraba. Mientras caminaba por la calle se encontró con Shikamaru.<p>

- Buenos días Shikamaru – saludo la ojiverde.

**- **Buenos días - respondió

-¿Sabes dónde está Kakashi-sensei? – pregunto Sakura.

-No pero por el informe no te preocupes. Él ya lo entrego – le explico el pelinegro.

- ¿Sí? que bien, gracias. Nos vemos Shikamaru – se despidió la pelirosa.

- Nos vemos, ¡ah! buena broma ¿cierto? – pregunto el chico Nara.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Ah! _"Así que Ino y Tenten no le han dicho nada"…_de nada.

Sakura siguió buscando a su ex sensei.

**-X-**

Ino caminaba furiosa por las calles de Konoha. Hasta que diviso a Shikamaru hablando con Sakura. Cuando la ojiverde se perdió de vista, la rubia salto al ataque.

-¡Idiota no hiciste nada! – le gritaba mientras lo tomaba del chaleco de Jounin.

- ¿De qué hablas?... ¿de la problemática broma que le querían hacer a Sakura? Si es eso, claro que lo hice – se defendió el ojinegro.

- ¿Cómo?...¿Y por qué ella no nos dijo nada? – la ojiazul no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía.

- La verdad es que no se. Ayer estaba muy pensativa – explico Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado? – Se pregunto la rubia – me tengo que ir ¡Adios! – se despidió dejando al chico Nara en un total desconcierto.

- ¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres hoy?...que problemáticas.

**-X-**

El peligris estaba en la casa de Rin. Iba a terminar con su relación de una vez. No la amaba a ella, pero eso no significaba que fuese a estar con la ojiverde. Simplemente quería quitarse ese peso del alma. Claro que la quería, pero como una amiga.

Toco a la puerta y los pocos segundos abrió la castaña.

- Hola Kakashi, ven pasa – le saludo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo hacía pasar.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho – se disculpaba el peligris.

- ¿Qué tienes que sentir? No te entiendo Kakashi – le decía la castaña.

- Rin… en verdad siento si te lastime pero esto fue un error desde el principio – respondió el ninja que copia.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué dices?... ¿Estás terminando conmigo?... ¿Qué sucedió en esa misión? – preguntaba muy consternada la mujer.

- Nada, no sucedió nada – le contesto secamente.

- ¡Claro que tuvo que haber sucedido algo! – Rin se quedo pensando un momento y luego hablo – Ya comprendo… ¿No te das cuenta Kakashi?, es imposible… Nadie va a entender que estés con esa niña… ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Diecinueve? ¿Veinte?...- ella hablaba y esperaba a que le contestaran sus preguntas pero él solo la miraba con una mirada sumamente seria - ¿Cómo puedes pensar que eso puede funcionar?... La Hokage te matara…

- ¡No pienso estar con ella! – Le corto el sermón, ya estaba harto de todo lo que estaba diciendo - ¿Crees que no me he puesto a pensar en todo eso? si lo he hecho y mucho… No pienso irme tras ella…

- ¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?... ¿Acostarte con ella?... ¿Es eso?... ¡Pues hazlo no me importa!... ¿Una noche? ¿Eso es lo quieres? ¿Cierto?... Es lo único que vas a tener… No van a poder tener más nada.

- ¡No, no eso! no es nada… Simplemente… Se acabo – sin decirle nada más el peligris se fue.

- ¡Kakashi! ¡Vuelve! ¡No hemos terminado de hablar! – le gritaba la castaña pero el portador del Sharingan ni siquiera volteo.

**-X-**

Sakura busco por todos lados a Kakashi, pero no lo encontró. Fue a su casa, le pregunto a la Hokage, a Naruto, a Sai, e igual no lo encontró.

"_¡El monumento a los caídos! ¡Eso! ¡Alli debe estar!"_ Con estepensamiento Sakura se dirigió al lugar. No se equivocaba, allí se encontraba Kakashi.

Llego se acerco a él, y no dijo una palabra

-Sakura…

-Sensei… y-yo

-No digas nada es mejor así – El peligris se encontraba de espaldas a ella y prefirió aclarar todo de una vez - Para nada me ofendió lo que me dijiste ayer pero no es correcto. Quiero que sepas que termine con Rin, pero de la misma forma no quiero que lo malinterpretes. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a tener algo contigo. Puede que en este momento estés confundida con respecto a lo que sientes y te entiendo. No te juzgo por lo que creas sentir y quizás mañana ya no sientas, eres libre para todo ello. Yo jamás seré bueno, ni el indicado para ti. A lo mejor pienses que es amor pero no lo es. Pronto encontraras a alguien de tu edad, apropiado para ti y pensaras que lo que sientes ahora fue una estupidez. Serás feliz lo prometo.

-¿Q-que?... Usted cree que lo que siento es mentira. ¿Cree que no se distinguir entre los sentimientos? Si se hacerlo. Yo lo amo, no quiero encontrar a nadie más… No voy a encontrar a nadie más.

-No hagas esto más difícil – _"Para mí también lo es"_

-No entiendo porque lo hace pero no quiero convertirme en una molestia para usted – trataba de contener el llanto y solo unas lágrimas se le escaparon – Si es lo que quiere, no lo buscare más. Adios, Kakashi-sensei.

**-X-**

-¡No esperaremos más! ¿Entendido par de ineptos? – dijo Naoko.

-¡Esto es culpa tuya! – Dijo uno de los hombre – si me hubieras hecho caso, ya estarían esos papeles con nosotros.

-Da igual si es la aldea de la arena o de hoja – hablo otro hombre - Así que dejen de pelear y escuchen lo que haremos…

**-X-**

-Shishou ¿usted quiere que yo haga eso? ¿Solo para eso me llamo?

-Si Sakura… Tómalo como una misión. Hay misiones grandes o pequeñas y esta es una pequeña – explico la Hokage – ¡Oh mira la hora! Los Hokages también necesitamos nuestro descanso…

-P-pero…

-Ya sabes cómo se hacen las cosas. Cuando hayas terminado las cuatro torres de papeleo puedes irte a tu casa. Pasa buena noche Sakura, adiós.

Luego de pasar muy mal el día, para culminar con broche de oro, tenía que hacer todo el papeleo atrasado de Tsunade.

-Si que será lindo… - pronuncio con un fingido tono de alegría la ojiverde.

**9:00 pm *Despacho de la Hokage***

Había anochecido, eran ya las 9 de la noche y Sakura continuaba haciendo ese papeleo.

Para su desgracia su ex-sensei aparecía en varias hojas, ni eso la había dejado olvidarlo en toda la noche. Estaba muy cansada, luchaba para mantener sus parpados abiertos. A pesar de todo siempre tenía el pensamiento de estar atenta a cualquier ataque. Pero el cansancio, el dolor y la noche de no haber dormido nada se apodero de ella; se durmió mientras escribía. Bajo todas las guardias y en muy mal momento.

A los pocos minutos sintió unas manos en su rostro y la alzaron de donde se encontraba sentada. Intento gritar pero exactamente para eso era el agarre. Mordió la mano que no la dejaba hablar y fue a dar al piso.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren? – dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba posición de ataque.

-¡Eso no te interesa! Pero no podemos dejar evidencia ¿Cierto chicos? Tenemos un objetivo y tenemos que cumplirlo… Lo único que si te debe interesar es que esta es tu última noche… - dijo Naoko con una sonrisa macabra.

No parecían ningunos tontos, no seria fácil esa lucha…

**8:30 Pm *Bar Hiroto***

La rubia de coletas llegaba al Bar Hiroto y dando una primera mirada al lugar, se encontró con el Ninja que Copia en la última mesa. Se acerco a él.

-¡Quién lo diría! No pensé estar viva para esto… - dijo mientras se sentaba después de ordenar su bebida.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar en la Torre Hokage?

-No, deje a Sakura en mi labor, yo también necesito descasar. Y estoy aquí porque se les acabo el sake en el Bar de la vuelta ¿A qué Bar se le acaba el sake? Pero ¿Que haces tú aquí? Sabes que siempre estoy en el otro ¿porque no fuiste a ese?

-Ehh no lo pensé – _"Por eso mismo vine a este"_

-Ya todos lo sabemos, lo siento.

-¿Qué saben? – pregunto el peligris algo consternado.

-Que terminaste con Rin – respondió la ojiambar como si fuera obvio.

-No estoy aquí por eso.

-¿Entonces por quien? Tienes una cara de mal de amores – contesto la Sannin tomando su sake recién llegado.

-Por nadie…

-Mira Kakashi, es cierto que yo no siempre he sido de lo más amistosa contigo, pero puedes confiar en mí. Antes que digas que sí o no, te daré un consejo con respecto al amor. Mientras este tómalo, que no te importe lo que digan o piensen. Sentir no es nada malo, nos recuerda que estamos vivos. Si te rechazo, conquístala y si es porque no quieres aceptar lo que sientes, acéptalo. Tómalo mientras este pues si se va, sentirás ese mismo dolor multiplicado por cien.

Esas palabras le aclararon la mente y se sintió seguro. Buscaría a Sakura y si ella estaba dispuesta a afrontar con él todo lo que se le venía, no iba a ver poder humano que lo parara. Pero tomaría algo de ventaja de lo dicho por la rubia.

-¿Sin importar quien sea?

-Sin importar quien sea – respondió Tsunade con mucha convicción.

-Gracias por su consejo. Voy a arreglar eso ahora mismo.

Dicho esto pago y salió en busca de Sakura. Eran 9:20 Pm debía darse prisa si aun la quería encontrar allí.

Cuando llego todas las luces estaban apagadas. Se escuchaba un ruido tenue pero rápido, como si revolvieran papeles.

Entrando a la oficina principal se encontró con una imagen que lo aterrizo. Sakura se encontraba en una esquina inconsciente, por lo que se podía ver desde lejos estaba bastante golpeada tanto que varios hilos de sangre salían de su boca. A pesar de ser una excelente Kunoichi no era lo mismo pelear contra un asesino clase S a pelear con tres al mismo tiempo. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo pero no fue suficiente.

Kakashi sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era acabar con los tres lo antes posible, para poder llevarla al hospital.

Dieron una excelente batalla pero nada era como el Ninja que Copia, Hijo del Colmillo blanco de Konoha(*) Lucho lo más rápido posible, usando sus mejores ataques. Envió una alerta y estuvieron allí inmediatamente. A Sakura se la llevaron inmediatamente y Kakashi se fue con ella.

Al llegar al hospital, Shizune la atendió y la ingresaron a una sala donde el peligris no pudo pasar por más que lo intento.

Cuando estuvo por amanecer, salió Shizune.

-Kakashi-san…

-Shizune ¿Cómo está Sakura?

El rostro de la pelinegra denotaba miedo y tristeza a la vez…

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? *-*<p>

Se acerca el final…

Gracias a todos los que comentaron el capitulo anterior ^^

(*) Ok mátenme no sirvo para describir batallas ._. Lo siento U_U T_T Si alguien me quiere ayudar en ese aspecto ¡Bienvenido sea! :D jajaja se me salió lo Fangirling en esa oración.

Discúlpenme por los errores ortográficos, de acentuación o puntuación.

Los quiero3

¿Me dejas saber tu opinión?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia:**** Lemmon, en realidad no es bueno así que no se ilusionen /:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: Capítulo Final<strong>

* * *

><p>-Kakashi-san…<p>

-Shizune ¿Cómo está Sakura?

El rostro de la pelinegra denotaba miedo y tristeza a la vez…

-Aun tenemos que esperar, necesitamos saber cómo evoluciona. Cuando llego tenía una hemorragia interna, tuvimos que intervenirla. Logramos pararla pero estaba envenenada así que eso complico mucho las cosas. Con la hemorragia detenida y el antídoto suministrado solo queda esperar a ver qué pasa.

-¿Crees que se salve? – pregunto el peligris con mucho temor.

-Me encantaría decirte que sí, pero no lo sé. Todo depende de las ganas que tenga de vivir.

Kakashi no resistió más todas esas emociones reprimidas y se derrumbo. Sabía que si no sobrevivía iba a ser su culpa. No iba a poder vivir sin ella.

-¿Puedo verla? – casi suplico.

-No creo que se lo mejor…

-¡Por favor! Solo serán un par de minutos… Por favor…

Shizune lo dudo un momento pero termino cediendo.

-Esta bien, que sea rápido.

El Ninja que copia se apresuro a ver a Sakura. No lo podía creer ¿Cómo ayer estaba perfectamente y hoy estaba entre la vida y la muerte? A eso se refería Tsunade cuando le dijo que lo tomara mientras estuviera.

-Sakura…No sé si me escuches, pero quiero que sepas que fui un estúpido. Por favor lucha por tu vida. Perdóname por lo idiota que fui. Te amo muchísimo y no quiero tener que ir a visitarte con Obito(*) Por favor no… No me dejes…

**1 mes después **

-¡Sakura-chan! Cuanto me alegro de que ya salgas del hospital.

-Gracias Naruto… Hubiera salido antes pero Tsunade-shishou insistió en que me quedara una semana más por si acaso.

Sakura volvía a tener esos ojos soñadores y brillosos que ya hace algún tiempo no tenia.

-¡Yo! – saludo Kakashi.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! Hace algún tiempo no venia por aquí – dijo el rubio.

-Estaba de misión Naruto… Lo siento Sakura, me hubiese gustado venir más.

-No se preocupe.

La ojiverde no sabía porque pero se sentía más nerviosa que antes con la presencia del peligris.

Naruto no dejaba de mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, de Kakashi a Sakura. Al parecer no era tan tonto como todos pensaban.

-Buenooo… - dijo el ojiazul y prosiguió – Yo me voy. Kakashi-sensei lleve a Sakura a su casa – y salió tan deprisa que no los dejo decir nada.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos durante todo el trayecto. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la pelirosa por fin el Ninja que copia hablo:

-Sakura me gustaría hablar contigo, pero prefiero hacerlo cuando estés completamente recuperada.

-Lo estoy sensei.

Kakashi no pudo evitar que se formara una sonrisa de ternura en su rostro. Aun lo llamaba "Sensei" cuando hacía muchos años ya no lo era. Había que remediar esa situación.

-Por lo pronto ya no me digas "Sensei" y tampoco me trates de "Usted ¿De acuerdo?

-Mmm si – respondió con un leve rubor. A pesar de todo seguía siendo muy tierna

A Sakura le agradaba mucho poder mantener una conversación con su ex-sensei sin tener que llorar o sufrir. Él por alguna razón estaba diferente…

**-X-**

Se sentía tan incómoda esa cama ¿Acaso se había acostumbrado a la cama del hospital? No eso no podía ser. El hospital no era agradable, por lo menos estar allí como paciente, claro está. En el hospital se aburría demasiado y en su casa estaban Ino y Tenten, no podía aburrirse con ellas. El problema no era la cama, el problema no estaba en su cuerpo estaba en su mente. Era como si ese día estuviese incompleto, como si le faltara hacer algo.

Kakashi no le había dicho que era lo que quería hablar con ella. ¡Era eso! Vio la hora en el reloj de su mesita de noche, no era tan tarde. ¿Y si iba ella a su casa? ¿Debía hacerlo?

-Vamos Sakura, si lo piensas mucho no lo vas a hacer…. – se dijo a sí misma.

Se cambio la pijama y salió sin que sus amigas lo notaran.

Estaba un poco lejos pero eso no le impediría lograr su objetivo.

…

-¿Cómo te vas a arrepentir cuando ya llegaste? – se dijo a si misma. Al estar frente a la puerta del peligris un gran temor la invadió. Tomo un poco de fuerza y toco la puerta. Nuevamente el terror la invadió y fue tanto que decidió irse; muy tarde pues la persona que buscaba ya se encontraba debajo del marco.

-Sakura.

-Sensei…

-¿Qué te dije esta tarde? – rio.

Sakura se sonrojo mucho pero de igual forma respondió:

-L-lo siento, Kakashi.

Eso le agradaba más.

-¿Quieres pasar?

-Ehhh si no te molesta, si. - El peligris se hizo a un lado, dando paso a su inesperada invitada. Le ofreció asiento y una vez que estuvieron sentados ambos reino un breve silencio.

La pelirosa estaba avergonzada consigo misma. ¿Estaba tratando de ganar un premio a la mejor imitación de Hinata, o qué? No lo entendía ¿De cuándo acá tanta vergüenza? Tomo valor y comenzó con lo que tenía que decirle.

-Se que he sido una molestia para ti en estos últimos meses, te ruego me disculpes. Pero ¿qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo esta tarde?

-No has sido ninguna molestia. Yo te pido disculpas a ti. Fui demasiado duro contigo solo porque yo mismo no quería ver la verdad.

-¿E-eso quiere decir que…

-Si, yo te Amo y mucho. Ya te lo dije solo que no t…

Ambos estaban sentados en el mismo sofá y la ojiverde lo beso por encima de la máscara sin dejarlo culminar la frase.

-Ya tú sabes lo que siento. Te amo mucho – le dijo Sakura muy cerca.

Kakashi no resistió más y se quito la máscara. Sakura pudo admirar esta vez muy bien la perfección del rostro del hombre al que amaba. Se besaron como aquella vez en la posada, solo que esta vez no había dolor en el beso. Se sentían tan bien ambos. Ella rodeo el cuello del ninja que copia y el coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. No se querían separar pero necesitaban respirar. Tan pronto como tomaron oxigeno se volvieron a unir en un beso. Los besos se tornaban cada vez más apasionados.

Aunque no quisiera el peligris tuvo que parar.

-¿No crees que es muy rápido?

-No lo sé… Solo sé que te amo y he esperado mucho tiempo para que me digas lo mismo, no me arrepentiré de nada.

-Te amo Sakura.

La tomo en brazos y la llevo su cuarto. La recostó y se posiciono sobre ella y comenzó a besar su cuello. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido, estas eran sensaciones nunca antes experimentados por ella, pero se sentía tan bien. No pudo resistir las ganas de retirar la camisa de él. Kakashi delineaba el cuerpo de la ojiverde mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su espalda. Comenzó a retirar la blusa de Sakura mientras le susurro una vez más – Te amo…- Se continuaron besando mientras retiraban las estorbosas prendas.

Cuando quedaron en solo ropa interior. Kakashi hizo un camino de besos desde la boca de la ojiverde hasta sus senos. Los toco por encima del sostén pero ya comenzaba a estorbar. Lo retiro pero Sakura se moría de la pena y coloco sus manos rápidamente sobre ellos.

-Tranquila – la beso – Eres hermosa.

Se sintió más tranquila y retiro sus manos. Él beso sus pechos y ella gemía sin parar. Volvió a su boca y se besaron sin control. Ambos retiraron las únicas dos prendas que faltaban. Cuando Kakashi pensó que ya estaría lista le pregunto con la voz ronca:

-¿Estas preparada?

-Si, continúa por favor. Quiero ser tuya y de nadie más.

Kakashi comenzó a penetrarla lentamente pero a ella empezaba a dolerle un poco.

La besaba haciendo que se olvidara de su dolor, mientras le decía una y otra vez "Te amo"

Cuando le paso el dolor y todo se convirtió en placer, hizo un pequeño movimiento de caderas para hacerle saber que continuara. Así lo hizo cada vez la embestidas eran más rápidas y placenteras. No podían parar de gemir y susurrar el nombre del otro. Cuando Kakashi termino dentro de ella, ambos se encontraban exhaustos.

-Te amo – le dijo Sakura mientras se besaban esta vez de una forma tierna. Todas las caricias y besos se volvieron tiernas, hasta que ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Sakura se despertó con los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue todo lo que había pasado anoche, se sonrojo al máximo. Aun seguía abrazada a Kakashi y no pudo más que seguir admirando esa belleza que con tanto recelo escondía; ahora ella misma también la escondería. Si así las mujeres le llovían como seria si todas vieran su rostro.

-¿Qué tanto vez? – dijo el peligris mientras besaba la frente de la ojiverde.

-Nada, Buenos días – respondió y beso sus labios.

-Buenos días… ¿Así serán todos los días? – pregunto juguetón.

-Si quieres…

Así transcurrió un buen rato de la mañana.

-Todo estará bien ¿cierto? – pregunto la pelirosa.

-Si, lo estará. Nada me separara de ti, lo prometo.

-Puedo confiar en esa promesa. Una vez me prometiste que sería feliz y lo soy. Soy muy feliz… Pero ¿Tsunade-shishou lo entenderá?

-Por ella no te preocupes. Ella ya dijo que sí, tengo mi AS bajo la manga.

-Jajaja te creo, por algo eres un genio ¿No? – comento Sakura.

-Me crees todo, eso es bueno. Y si te digo que va a ser difícil que hoy salgas de esta cama ¿Me creerías? – dijo mientras la acercaba mas a él.

-Ehh no se, tendrás que probármelo.

De esa forma la comenzó a besar. En lo que sería una mañana muy larga.

Ya no había barreras que los separara, habían derribado la más fuerte al poder estar juntos. Era un amor imposible solo si ellos querían, pero no lo quisieron así. Tsunade tenía la culpa, no podría reclamar, ella misma lo aconsejo. Mientras ellos se amaran y fueran felices juntos, nada mas importaría, solo ellos dos.

****Fin****

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? *-*<p>

*Brinca* Siiii, se siente muy bien terminar tu primer fic :D

Gracias a todos los que han comentado durante todo el fic, me han ayudado y apoyado mucho ¡Muchas Gracias!

(*) Ahora que ya todos sabemos que Obito es Tobi ¡No tiene mucho sentido! u.u Pero tomemos en cuanta que he tardado un año en escribir todo el fic. Por lo que pido disculpas ^^

¡Estoy muy feliz! Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Los Quiero Mucho! *-*

Nos estaremos leyendo, así que…

¡Hasta muy pronto! ^^


End file.
